Love Letters
by Misguided Angel of Death
Summary: Ikki took back what he had said about Ringo earlier. Apparently she did know what she was doing. Heh. Girls and their weird way of pulling things like this off. IkkiKazu


**Kazuki:** First of all, lemme just say that this came outta NOWHERE. Seriously, I was watching random amvs, thinking about Valentine's Day, and then BAM! My precious little muse wants to tackle me and force me to write something in which I had NO idea what was going to happen. –glares at muse—Thanks a lot, muse.

Anyways, I actually_ like_ how this came out! O.o That's a first…

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (obviously) and….um…the fact that writing from Ikki's POV is hard? –sweatdrops-

* * *

_**Love Letters**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ikki never liked the feeling of being caged. He was the type who always wanted a chance to spread his wings; to fly without a care in the world. Unfortunately, he couldn't find such a relief today.

Kazu had a puzzled look on his face as Ikki shoved a letter into his hands. "What's this?" He questioned, eyeing his best friend suspiciously.

"I dunno. Just read it."

Yes, the crow realized that his response contradicted itself, but he was not about to point it out. He stood there, trying not to fidget as the blonde opened the letter. Nervousness was not something Ikki was comfortable with. He rather enjoyed being sure of himself, being confident in what he was doing. However, things like this tend to bring out such uneasiness, making him feel as though someone had locked a cage around his chest. Needless to say, he didn't like it.

Time seemed to draw out every second, making it feel much longer than it should have, as Kazu read the letter. Ikki couldn't bring himself to gauge the reaction the Flame King would give, so his eyes found everything else in the room interesting. It wasn't until a few moments later when he finally looked at the blonde.

"Che. God Kazu you're such a slow reader." He muttered, swearing inwardly that the teen had to have finished reading by now and was thinking of something to say. He made a mental reminder never to take Ringo's advice again. How could the girl tell him the best way to go about this when she was always so unsure of herself when it came to the same thing?

"…Ikki?"

The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden breach of silence. Trying not to focus on how _loud_ his heartbeat must've been, he managed to make a noise of acknowledgement.

He had expected to be pushed away, or let down in some Kazu-like way. Hell, he'd even expect to be ignored, given what was in that stupid letter. What he _hadn't_ expected though, was for Kazu's arms to wrap around his torso, pulling him into a hug. Ikki blinked, allowing silence to speak for him.

The blonde pulled back, looking up at him with something that Ikki could identify. The way his lips curved up into a smile, and the way his blue eyes were sparkling. Yeah, he knew that look.

Pure and utter _happiness_.

"What took you so long?"

Once again, Ikki blinked. The first thing that ran through his mind was something along the lines of _I can't believe it worked!_. His mouth opened, then shut, not finding the words to reply. Giving up on the many different responses he thought up, he just smirked, shaking his head lightly.

"Love letters aren't the easiest things to write, ya know." He answered, acting as though he had never been worried in the first place.

Kazu smiled, "Are you sure you didn't just let Ringo write it and hoped it would work?"

The crow's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Do you seriously think I would do that?"

His companion paused for a moment, as if really in thought, before nodding simply. "It seems like something you would do."

Sighing, Ikki's shoulders slumped. "…How did you guess?"

Kazu laughed, gently placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You'd never use the word 'epiphany'. You probably don't even know what it means." The look on the crow's face was priceless. Kazu titled his head slightly. "Did you even _read_ it before giving it to me?"

Ikki cursed silently under his breath and shook his head, earning another laugh from the jet.

"Don't worry, she got your point across."

Before he could think of some smart retort, the feeling of soft lips on his immediately turned his mind into slush. He kissed back, silently taking back what he had said about Ringo earlier. Apparently she _did _know what she was doing. Heh. Girls and their weird way of pulling things like this off.

After what could've been forever but was probably just a few seconds, Kazu pulled back, smiling.

"We should get going."

He nodded and Kazu began walking, reading the letter once again and pointing out everything that sounded "un-Ikki". It was then that Ikki remembered the other half of Ringo's orders and grinned. Casually, he slipped his hand around the blonde's, glancing sideways at him to see the tinge of pink that suddenly invaded his cheeks. His smile broadened and he began to whistle as they walked.

He'd have to buy Ringo twenty-dollars worth of some weird flavored ramen and the entire season of Deko King to pay for the advice, but he'd be damned if it wasn't worth it. Thanks to her, he didn't feel as though he was being caged in anymore. The feeling of being able to fly was one of the best in the world.

Of course, being able to fly next to the one you love made it ten times better.

* * *

**Kazuki:** Out of everything, no matter how much I actually like this one, I hate the ending. Everything in the fic just came easily, and I was almost happy that my muse was being nice today. Almost, cause damn her for not giving me a good ending!! –runs off to chase Muse with stick-- 

Don't forget to review! Ja ne, Minna!


End file.
